Goodye, Misery
by RKO.AirBourne.Cenation
Summary: When you've been bullied by almost everyone, how are you supposed to beliebe the captain of the football team wont do the same thing? The title of this is from the song Goodbye, Misery by Black and Grey because its perfect. This is a High School AU in which Dean is a senior and not a hunet. Dean/OFC


**Goodbye, Misery**

Walking home from school, Alli allowed the tears that had been threatening to fall all day, go. She had been at this now school for only three weeks, three weeks she had kept to herself, and the bullying had already begun. She expected the other freshman and upperclassmen here to be different from her other school, but she was wrong. They attacked her because of her hair; _it's too curly and what's with all the different colors? Don't you know how to put your hair up or fix it? _Her clothes because they weren't name brand, her weigh because she was a little on the heavy side, and how she was a _loner and always kept to herself._

She kept to herself because she thought maybe, just maybe, if she wasn't noticeable people would leave her alone. But now, she wasn't lucky enough. AS soon as people noticed her sitting by herself, she was immediately a target. She usually didn't let it get to her because there was normally one person who would stick up for her, but not this time. This time, everyone just watched as people called her names, threw things at her from across the lunch room, and tripped her in the hallways. This time, no one came to her rescue.

When she reached her house, noticing her mom was home; she went inside and headed straight up to her room. Usually she would tell her mother hello, grab a snack, and then go to her room. Today though, she didn't feel like answering all of her mother's questions. Today she just wanted to sit in her room, blares her music, and allow the tears to fall.

It's not like she wasn't used to being alone. Normally her mother worked all the time at the hospital, she never really had any friends, and she never reached out to anyone before. Over the past couple of days, though she's been wishing her mother would at least _notice _that she wasn't acting normally. But no, her mom was too wrapped up in her latest patient, her latest magazine, or her latest date. She never had any time for Alli, but Alli never really questioned it before.

Now, though, she was wishing she had at least one person who noticed her, other than the bullies. Instead of dwelling on her fucked up life, she turned on her stereo and climbed under her covers, not bothering to get dressed. She prayed the music was loud enough to cover her sobs, but when she thought about it she didn't really care. Let her mom hear her, let her mom finally understand that her daughter was struggling with no one to help her.

But, of course, her mother never even noticed. She called up the stairs, stating that dinner was done and that she would be home sometime in the early morning. Alli didn't bother answering, just hugged the covers tighter around her shoulders and listened to her mother leave.

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but her alarm woke her up the next morning. She reached over and shut it off, sitting up in her bed, and realized she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. She figured she better change, because _hey, let's not give them anymore ammo._ Once she was dressed, she grabbed her school bag and began her walk to school. She didn't bother locking the door, because her mother wasn't home yet.

When she was about halfway to school, a black car sped past her, startling her. She recognized the driver as the captain of their football team. She didn't know his name and she didn't well care enough to think about it. She just wished he would pick something else to drive this early in the morning. Wasn't it illegal to have loud cars like that or something? She didn't think any more about it and kept walking.

She managed to get to school fifteen minutes early because then she could avoid most of the jerks. She stuffed her things in her locker and headed to first period, science, taking a seat in the back. She shared her class with several different grades, including a few seniors. She pulled out her notebook and began to draw to kill time.

When the bell rang, she put her things away and laid her head on her arms that were folded on the desk. She figured if she slept through most of her classes, the day would go by quicker. Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

When all of the students were in their seats, their teacher explained that they were starting a project where they would be paired with someone. Instead of allowing them to pick their partners, then she could work by her because no one would pick her, he picked them for them. When her name was called, she lifted her head to see who she would end up paired with.

"Alli, you are going to be paired with Dean. Dean, I expect you to help her on this project, you understand?" As soon as their teacher stopped talking, everyone was calling at Dean _you got paired with the freak, hey maybe she'll do the whole project for you, _or _hey man, maybe you can turn her normal._ Alli paid no attention to them, instead stared at the back of _Dean's_ head, trying to figure out why that name was familiar.

"Yes, sir" a deep voice answered and then he turned around to see who his partner was going to be. When their eyes locked, she expected to see disgust, hatred, or even humor. But all she saw in those bright green eyes was curiosity and a little bit of excitement. He gave her a smile, which she didn't return, and turned back around in his seat.

When everyone else was paired up, they were to sit with their assigned partner and discuss topics for the project.

"Now this is an informal project. You pick a subject and your job is to explain it to the rest of the class as if they know nothing about it." A student in the front raised their hand. "Yes, son?"

"Does it have to be strictly science related?"

"Good question. No, it does not. It can be any topic you and your partner agree on. This is so you can get to know your partner, but also so the rest of the class can get to know you. Now, get with your partners and start discussing." He clapped his hands for emphasis, causing the class to laugh. Alli, however, was not amused. She stayed seated and figured _Dean_ could come to her.

To her surprise, he did, pulling a desk directly next to her.

"I'm Dean," he said, offering his hand. She looked at it and then back up at him. She gave it a slight shake before pulling away.

"Alli," she answered in a whisper.

"Aren't you the girl I sped past on the way to school this morning?" She nodded but said nothing more. "Huh, who knew we had a class together." He gave a small laugh and then let it drop into silence. Alli had no idea what to say to this stranger, this popular kid. As soon as she spoke, he would have something to say about the way her voice sounded or something. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" She shook her head and finally looked down at her desk. "Look, I don't know what you think I did, but we do have to work together for a few weeks so can you at least communicate with me in some way?"

Alli thought he sounded desperate. HMF, he must not meet many girls who weren't falling at his feet. "It's not like I have anything good to say, so why talk?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean actually looked genuinely confused.

"You must not be used to girls who aren't falling all over you, is that it? Is that why you are acting happy that I'm your partner? What is this, some kind of game to you? Ha-ha, let's see if I can get the weird girl to talk? Well, there you go. I'm talking." She had no idea why she was taking her anger out on him but figured he probably deserved it. If this guy thought he was going to pull a fast one on her, she wanted him to know she wasn't going to take it.

"Jesus, what the hell is your problem? I was just fucking trying to be nice."

"Mr. Winchester, watch your language." Their teacher had heard his little outburst and was not happy.

"You know what, fuck this. When you get whatever is stuck up your ass, let me know." Dean grabbed his things and left the room, ignoring the calls from their teacher. Alli sat their stunned and immediately chided herself. She hadn't expected a reaction like that. Most boys would have laughed in her face and told her to get over herself. Maybe Dean was actually being nice to her? That thought almost made her laugh. No one was nice to Alli.

She spent the rest of the day avoiding everyone, keeping her head down in class and when the bell finally rang to signal the end of the day, she didn't even stop at her locker. She just went straight home and up to her room. She blares her music again, for the second day in a row, and lay on her bed. She decided maybe a hot shower would calm her down, but when she was done, she was still just as confused. Instead of thinking on it anymore, she took a sleeping pill and went to bed.

The next morning when she woke up, she decided she would apologize to Dean. She had no idea why the way he reacted had hurt her, but it did. Sitting in first period, fifteen minutes early, she thought about what she would say to him. There was a message on the board saying that they were to sit with their partners and start working. Great. When the bell rang, she watched the door, waiting for Dean to walk in. When he did, he noticed her sitting in the back, and went to sit in his normal seat. When he noticed the message on the board, he changed his course and set at the desk next to her, not nearly as close as yesterday.

For a solid ten minutes, neither one of them spoke nor did Dean even look at her. She sighed, and dragged her hand through her hair. _Great, maybe the one person who actually thought I was human, I pissed off. _After several more minutes of awkward silence, she finally decided to speak up.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Before she could finish what she was saying, Dean interrupted her.

"For what? Assuming I'm like every other jerk in this school?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, do you blame me?" He didn't answer so she continued, "Look, every person in this school hates me for some reason or another, why would the captain of the football team be any different?" Dean went to interrupt again, but she put up her hand and kept talking. "Some of your friends are the ones who torture me day in and day out. How was I supposed to know you were any different?"

"I don't know, maybe give me a chance?"

"That's easier said than done. Look, I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have judged you based on who your friends are, but it's the only thing I know. I've been here for three weeks, three weeks Dean, and not one person has been kind to me. Sure, people talk to me, but all they have to say are hateful things. Like I said, being bullied is all I know." When she finally stopped talking, Dean was staring at her. She couldn't read his expression and didn't know if she wanted to. She bent over to grab her things and just leave when Dean finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry." WHAT? Well that threw her through a loop.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I heard that part. What for?"

"For everything, I guess." Seriously, what?

"I'm sorry; I have no idea what you are talking about." She continued grabbing her things, but Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a sitting position.

"I'm apologizing for all of the assholes in this school. I'm apologizing for never sticking up for you, and I'm apologizing for my outburst yesterday. I'm sorry, for everything you've been put through in only three short weeks. But if I can help it, it won't happen again." Alli sat, wide eyed and utterly shocked, not saying anything. Was he serious? Could she actually trust someone to look out for her? No, of course not. But she would agree, because he was at least offering.

"Okay." Dean laughed and it startled her into dropping her things. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," he answered, composing himself, "just, uh, nothing." He gave her a small smile and changed the subject, "So what do you want to do our project on?" She thought about it and only one topic really stood out to her.

"I have an idea but I'll need you to back me up on it." Dean nodded so she continued, "I would like to do our project on bullying and how it affects the victims and their families. I figured it would be simple because obviously I have firsthand knowledge, but we could also research it, if you wanted." She let her voice trail of and glanced at dean from the corner of her eye and noticed he was smiling. "What?"

"That sounds like the perfect idea. God knows, some of these people need to be enlightened on the matter." Her heart swelled at the tone of his voice and she finally gave him a smile, a smile she wholeheartedly felt he deserved.

They spent the next few weeks looking up facts, statistics, and firsthand accounts of bullying. They interviewed several students who have been bullied and several students who have done the bullying. Alli wasn't exactly keen on the idea of interviewing some of the bullies but Dean kept a comforting hand on the small of her back and she felt safe. With only one day left to work on it, Dean found her at her locker at the end of the day.

"Hey, AlliKat." She would have punched anyone else who called her that but this was Dean and she had taken a serious liking to him. So instead of getting angry, she smiled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey, Dean. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering, if uh, you know, since there is only one day left," he cleared his throat and Alli noticed the blush creeping up his neck.

"Oh my god, is Dean Winchester blushing?" This only caused him to blush further and she noticed it made his freckles stand out. She decided she liked it when Dean blushed.

"Shut up," he said through a laugh and Alli thought it was just the cutest thing. Over the past few weeks she had grown to trust Dean and had begun developing feelings for him. Since Dean actually decided to be her friend, he became a big part of her life. While she was in school, she spent every minute with him and she no longer walked home because he drove her telling her _it's safer if I drive you, I'll know your home safe, _and blah blah blah. When she wasn't in school, she spent her evenings talking to him on the phone, through texting, or through instant messaging. It took her a while to realize how open she was with him and it scared her at first but when he began sharing bits of his past she decided she could trust him. For some reason, Dean Winchester had chosen her as a friend and she wasn't about to push him away.

"Look, I was wondering since tonight's the last night to work on the project, if you'd wanna, ya know, come over my house?"

"Dean, we're practically finished with it. Actually, I don't think we could add anything without having to make it up." She laughed as the blush in his cheeks deepened and he feigned a cough. "Come on. Spit it out Winchester."

"Alright, alright. Look, I like you. A lot. You're different than all these other girls, in a good way. I just, I don't know. I just really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go out, or something."

"Dean Winchester, are you asking me out?" She tried to hide the nervousness in her voice, prayed like hell that that's was what he was trying to do. God knows, she's wanted it for a while now.

"Yes, Alli, I'm trying to ask you out. Lord knows, I couldn't have done it any worse." They laughed together and she moved in close to him, placing a hand on his chest.

"If you ask me right, you'll get an answer," she said with a sly smile. He laughed again and put his hand over hers.

"AlliKat, will you be my girlfriend?" Instead of answering she pushed up onto her toes and placed a gentle kiss against his lips. When she pulled away, his eyes were a little glazed over and he had a half smile tugging at his lips. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes you idiot. You have no idea how long I've wanted you to ask me that!" Before he could answer, she leaned up and kissed him again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands went to her waist and her heart swelled with pride when he pulled her closer, kissing her deeper, and not caring who saw. She knew she had found her prince charming and knew that she would never be bullied again, as long as she had Dean Winchester by her side.


End file.
